tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Free and Easy
Antti L. J. Pääkkönen Issa Hentona Gilan Shachaf |film = Big World! Big Adventures! |previous = We're Friends |next = Sometimes You Make a Friend }} "Free and Easy" is the fifth song featured in Big World! Big Adventures!, performed by Peter Andre. Lyrics : Well, I know you've taken on a plateful : So please, don't think that I'm ungrateful : You know I set my pride aside to let you take me on this ride : But I cannot get used to being your caboose : Because I still like to decide : Where I go, as well as when : If I'm ever coming back again : What matters most to me is living life completely : Free, free and easy : (Free, and easy, lemon squeezy) : Free, free and easy : (Trying to keep it easy peasy!) : Free, free and easy : (Bright and breezy, one, two, three-zy!) : Free, free and easy : (Never sayin', pretty please-y!) : So I thank you for acting on the double : And also, for taking so much trouble! : By inviting me along, but to me this all feels wrong : It's like you're on my back and I can't get on track : Cause it's not where I belong! : Set me on the road again : Let me feel my tires spin : Give me freedom, that's a must, I'm gonna leave you in the dust! : Free, free and easy : (Free, and easy, lemon squeezy) : Free, free and easy : (Trying to keep it easy peasy!) : Free, free and easy : (Bright and breezy, one, two, three-zy!) : Free, free and easy : (Never sayin', pretty please-y!) : Give me my Independence Day, oh : No one in my face or in my way : When it's time for me to fly : Don't expect a long goodbye, no! : Cause I'm free, free and easy : (Free, and easy, lemon squeezy) : Free, free and easy : (Trying to keep it easy peasy!) : Free, free and easy : (Bright and breezy, one, two, three-zy!) : Free, free and easy : (Never sayin', pretty please-y!) : Free and easy in my soul : That's the only way I roll! Characters * Carlos * Troublesome Trucks * Ace * Angelique * Tony * Racing Car #3 * Racing Car #4 * Thomas * Nia * Ace's Driver Locations * Brazil ** Amazon Rainforest ** Rio de Janeiro * Colombia * Mexico * United States Trivia * A deleted scene shows that Carlos mistook Ace for a sun worshipper and shows him what their faces look like once he deploys the Aztec calendar around his face. The view made Ace wait anxiously for the green signal. * This song was uploaded three times on the official UK channel. In Other Languages Video File:Free & Easy - Music Video External Links * Peter Andre lands role in new Thomas The Tank Engine film ja:じゆうきままに ru:Быть свободным Category:Songs